arrepentimientos
by ornament
Summary: Años despues de la Purga Jedi comienzan a suceder fenomenos que pueden definir el destino de la galaxia, lograra triunfar el bien sobre el mal
1. prologo

**PROLOGO**

Todo era caos, la rebelión luchaba fervientemente contra los últimos sobrevivientes leales al Imperio. Mientras esto pasaba varias personas se dirigen al centro de la ciudad del planeta. A una de ellas sin poder evitarlo todas sus emociones lo golpean, todo lo bueno que hizo como Jedi, sus hazañas, los momentos de gloria. Pero a la vez todas las cosas malas que realizo como Shit, al igual que lo que perdió por buscar el poder.

Al ver a su izquierda se encuentra… todavía le parece increíble que… al lado de ella también esta otra persona que igual ha sufrido, a su derecha un joven que los ha ayudado a pesar se que podría perder la vida. Todos ellos con una idea clara destruir al ser que causo tanto daño. Cuando voltea al frente puede ver el castillo principal sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca a destruir las defensas, en el momento que ingresan soldados del imperio aparecen al frente con el objetivo de detenerlos, sin embargo tropas rebeldes llegan en señal de apoyo.

Recorren un lardo camino, cuando logran encontrar el camino hacia el salón principal puede verse destrucción a su paso, cadáveres de los soldados en todo el camino, tras destruir la entrada principal de dicho salón, no puede creer lo que sus ojos le muestran.

_**NOTA:**_

_**A todos los fans de esta historia espero sus críticas sobre esto. Gracias a aquellas que me ayudaron a ver lo mal que esta comenzando y desarrollando mi fanfic. **_


	2. EL DESPERTAR

**El despertar**

Tras el parto de Amidala los niños han sido separados, Leia ha sido llevada a Alderaan para criarse como hija del senador Bail Organa, mientras su gemelo es llevado a Tatooine entregándolo al cuidado de su tio Owen. Los Jedi que han escapado se ocultan esperando el momento, cuando ambos niños sean mayores, cuando la galaxia pueda salvarse. Lamentablemente cuatro años después un caza recompensas descubre que el hijo de _Skywalker_vive por lo que planea encontrarlo y pedir una gran suma de dinero al emperador a cambio de entregarle a la criatura, tras una ardua investigación consigue encontrarlo en Tatooine.

Al poner manos a la obra, parte para capturarlo, pero mientras mataba a sus tutores no contaba con que Obi-Wan Kenobi se encontraba cerca del lugar y detecto su nave. Tras una ardua batalla fallece por lo que el maestro Jedi toma al niño, el cual esta en un estado emocional muy malo viendo a sus tíos muertos, tras hablar con Yoda deciden llevarlo a Alderaan, donde lo hacen pasar por hijo de uno de los hombres de confianza del senador Organa, una vez el pequeño esta seguro el Jedi desaparece otra vez hasta que sea el tiempo adecuado.

Mientras en Coruscant, los equipos medico registran actividad cerebral de una de las pacientes, la senadora Padmé Amidala, la cual ha permanecido durante cuatro años en coma, tras esto informan al emperador, el cual regresa después de ver los avances de la construcción de la estrella de la muerte. Al enterarse de esto ordena que un grupo especial de soldados vigile la habitación donde ella se encuentra, sabe que si despierta y logra llegar a Vader, hay probabilidades de que Skywalker resurja de sus cenizas. Todavía recuerda la suerte que tuvo para encontrarla, quien iba a decir que estaba en ese asteroide

_**********************************FLASHBACK****************************************************_

_En Polis Massa, un lugar alejado de las principales rutas comerciales y viajes intergalácticos, conformado por un cinturón de asteroides, se acerca una nave Imperial, transportando al mismísimo Emperador para realizar una inspección, sin imaginarse lo que encontrara. Al aterrizar la nave se encuentra con el encargado del lugar, al cual le pide mostrarle todo el lugar._

_Durante su recorrido descubre en una de las habitaciones a la única persona que puede sabotear sus planes. Tras solicitar el traslado de la esposa de Skywalker, pide toda la información sobre ella y la criatura que llevaba en su vientre._

_¿Qué desea saber, mi lord?- __**pregunto el medico asustado**_

_¿Qué paso con la criatura que estaba esperando?-__** Emperador.**_

_según los informes, ella llego muy grave, se le aplico una cesárea para salvar a la criatura lamentablemente, al hacerlo el bebe mostraba serios daños por falta de oxigeno en el útero, luchamos por salvarlo, pero murió dos horas después de nacer.-_ **respondió el **_**Médico con profesionalismo.**_

_en donde esta el cuerpo de la criatura- __**con actitud seria**__**Emperador**_

_el maestro Jedi que la trajo retiro el cuerpo del bebe, según tengo entendido lo llevo a la familia de ella para su entierro. –__** respondió el galeno**__**.**_

_interesante- __**respondió el e**__**mperador con toda tranquilidad**__._

_Tras los requerimientos e informar al mejor hospital de Coruscant, la trasladan a su nave para llevársela, mientras el Señor Oscuro medita sobre lo que acaba de descubrir. Varios días después le es informado que el grupo enviado a Naboo, ha regresado tras revisar en el cementerio descubrieron la tumba de la criatura, cuyo nombre fue Anakin Skywalker Amidala._

_*************************************************** FIN FLASHBACK******************************************************_

Tras aterrizar se dirige al centro medico para saber el estado de salud de la senadora.

¿Cómo se encuentra?- **pregunto el e****mperador con total tranquilidad.**

Hasta hace unos minutos sus ondas cerebrales estaban llegando a un estatus en el cual nos permitiríamos decir que despertara pronto.**- contesto el r****obot.**

de ¿Cuánto hablamos? – ** dijo el emperador con curiosidad.**

para ser exactos mínimo dos horas, lo más tarde mañana en la mañana.- **dijo el robot.**

muy bien, manténgame informado.- **menciono **con actitud calculadora

Después de esto se retira, durante el resto del día los médicos detectan como su actividad cerebral se estabiliza completamente, sus signos vitales normales, tras realizar un chequeo la dejan descansar, a la mañana siguiente el Señor Oscuro es informado de los avances y de que en unas horas ella despertara, por lo que se dirige a la habitación que ella ocupa, mientras en la misma, una mujer se mueve luchando por abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo se da cuenta del lugar donde esta, no es el mismo que recordaba, en ese momento las imágenes se aglomeran haciéndola ver todo lo que paso, una sola idea llega a su mente en ese momento. Su "hijo", ve a todos lados pero no hay nada, de repente se abre la puerta entrando...


	3. Dura Realidad

**DURA REALIDAD**

Tras entrar en la habitación nota un cambio en la actividad de la fuerza alrededor de ella, al acercarse ve que ella ha abierto los ojos, los cuales lo miran con miedo, duda, desesperación, al analizar un poco tiene una idea de la posible cosa que pasa por su mente.

ha pasado mucho tiempo, me alegra volver a verla senadora Amidala. –**menciono el emperador, su rostro adornado ****con una sonrisa diabólica**

¿Qui…én…quién es usted?- **con dificultad**

acaso no me reconoce –** dijo ****fingiendo indignación**

Al decir eso ve como su mirada se vuelve diferente, mientras ella no puede creer a quien tiene enfrente la ultima persona que deseaba ver, la rabia la inunda de repente al recortar su ultimo encuentro, con su marido producto de las infamias del hombre enfrente suya.

Palpatine, maldito dime ¿Dónde esta mi bebe? ¿Qué le hiciste a Anakin?

tu hijo esta muerto, al igual que tu amado esposo. –** estaba disfrutando el momento.**

no, no eso no es cierto, mi niño el no puede estar muerto, eso es mentira. Anakin tampoco el no puede estar muerto. –** ella esta totalmente desesperada ante semejante noticia.**

es la verdad. Su tumba se encuentra en el mausoleo de tu familia en Naboo. Algún día ordenare que la lleven si es que sobrevive

Maldito, asesino, tu lo mataste, tu me quitaste a mi hijo, me quitaste al hombre que amo, ojala pagues todo este daño. Maldito. ¿Qué harás conmigo- **molesta.**

tranquilícese, la necesito viva para ver si los Jedi sobrevivieron y vienen por usted, mientras eso pasa seguirá aquí.- **acercándose a ella.**

Tras retirarse da ordenes explicitas al personal que la atiende y a los soldados que vigilan el cuarto, la principal es que Darth Vader no debe saber nada, dentro de la habitación Padmé llora desconsoladamente, los momentos mas felices de su vida vienen a su memoria, pero también siente un gran vacio en su corazón, todo por culpa de los sith, a perdido todo aquello que ama. Una horas después en el palacio imperial:

quiero que vigilen con suma atención el hospital en cuanto sea dada de alta la trasferirán a una casa ubicada un poco alejada de la ciudad imperial donde la vigilaran con sumo cuidado, nadie además de ustedes debe saber sobre ella principalmente Vader. Quedo claro general. **- desde su trono, con absoluta tranquilidad.**

muy claro emperador. Comenzare a ordenar la preparación del lugar y a quienes de mis hombres dejare a cargo, con su permiso me retiro.

puede retirarse.

En el momento en que el sale, por la puerta entra Darth Vader, al llegar cerca de el se arrodilla

maestro

Ha Lord Vader, has encontrado a ese bastardo de Kenobi.

todavía no maestro.

eres un inútil lord Vader, **-molesto-** espero recuerdes tus obligaciones, encuentra a Kenobi y acaba con el entendido

si maestro. **– levantándose-**

ahora retírate.

como ordene maestro.

Después de que se retira, el emperador comienza a organizar su plan para acabar con los Jedi que quedan y con la vida de Amidala, sin que Vader lo descubra. Por lo menos la criatura esta muerta, de lo contrario podría representar una gran amenaza mas adelante.


	4. la huida

**LA HUIDA**

Ya han pasado dos años desde que Amidala despertó del coma, y Luke fue llevado a Alderaan para criarse en un lugar donde nadie lo conociera, cerca de su hermana. Dos años, en los cuales el emperador se ha dedicado a torturar psicológicamente a la esposa de _Skywalker, _durante este tiempo Darth Vader no se ha percatado de lo que sucede o eso le hace creer al emperador. Ya que ha notado extraña su actitud con respecto a la captura y aniquilación de los últimos maestros Jedi.

En todo este tiempo los gemelos se han hecho amigos, Organa decide que será mejor nombrar a Luke como protector de la Princesa Leia para no levantar sospechas, los Jedi suelen pasarse por muy poco tiempo en Alderaan evitando el rastreo del emperador. Ninguno de ellos sospecha cual fue el destino de la madre de los gemelos, ya que a todos les fue informado de que ella había fallecido.

Durante este tiempo, Padmé ha estado planeando diversas formas de escaparse, lo único que sabe del lugar donde se encuentra, es el hecho de que esta ubicada en la parte menos poblada o transitada de la ciudad imperial.


	5. Chapter 5

Palacio Imperial de Coruscant:

-¿Cómo va la Estrella de la Muerte?**- pregunto el emperador**

**-** todo en orden mi lord-**respondió el general a cargo, por medio de la holo-red -** todo funciona de acuerdo a los planos.

**-** Muy bien, manténgame informado**- dijo el emperador tranquilo**

-como ordene**-fue la respuesta que recibió al momento que se cerro la conversación**

**-** ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra senadora? -**Pregunto a uno de los hombres encargado de ocultar a Amidala **

-todo sigue de acuerdo a sus ordenes, hasta ahora no ha habido sellas de Jedi cerca **–respondió en oficial al mando.**

- en ese caso, elimínenla, ya no me sirve y asegúrense que el cuerpo sea desaparecido **–informo con normalidad (dentro de sus términos)**

**-** A la orden**- procediendo a retirarse.**

**-cuando se queda solo-** sospecho que Lord Vader esta investigando es mejor que no lo descubra**- menciono sentándose en su trono.**

Lejos de ahí la pequeña tropa encargada de vigilar a Amidala recibe las órdenes del emperador. Uno de ellos ingresa en la habitación tras algunos minutos solo se oye el sonido del disparo láser


	6. NOTA

NOTA:

LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO TUVE BLOQUEO DE AUTOR, PERDONEN A SU HUMILDE SERVIDORA, ESTOY TRATANDO DE AVANZAR, POR CIERTO LO LAMENTO PERO AL FINAL EN LA ENCUESTA DE SECRETO MAGICO GANO EDWARD PARA PAREJA PERO ESO SI DAMAS Y CABALLEROS SE LO VOY A PONER MUY, MUY DIFICIL. BUENO NOS VEMOS.

ESPEREN HE DECIDIDO ABRIR UNA NUEVA VOTACION EN ELLA USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES DECIDIRAN QUE HISTORIA COMPLETARE DE MANOS DE SECRETO MAGICO, PARA POSTERIORMENTE CONTINUAR A OTRA, AQUÍ LE DEJO LAS Opciones, (POR CIERTO TIENEN DERECHO A DOS OPCIONES POR VOTO) LA VOTACION ESTA ABIERTA EN MI PERFIL, CUANDO ACABE UNA EMPEZARE OTRA VEZ LA DE LA HISTORIA DE POWER RANGER Y CREPUSCULO, PERO HASTA ENTONCES NO SE LES DIRE LA OPCIONES EN ESA.

Los caminos de la Fuerza » _(_Crossover - Star Wars & Twilight)

hija del trueno _(_Crossover - Twilight & Thor)

La leyenda de la orden del arco iris (Card Captor Sakura)

una vision diferente (Evangelion

Guardianes Ancestrales » (Danny Phantom)

el triunfo de la compañia de la luz (Winx Club)

arrepentimientos » (Star Wars)


End file.
